wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Skyfire Prophecy Fulfilled
__NOEDITSECTION__ Be sure to check out The Skyfire Prophecy before reading this story! Prologue Saraph A great rumble through the earth shook a one year old coppery Mudwing awake. She snapped her blood red eyes open and looked at the radiating forms of her older brothers Peak, Alpen, and Glen. Each dragon had a different heat, much like each dragon has its own unique talonprint. Saraph was born with the ability to see heatwaves, but not much else. Peak, her bigwings, guessed it had to do with blood egg mutations. She walked outside of her mud den, and noticed the sky was warmer than usual. Saraph looked up and sensed a full moon, a half moon, a crescent moon, and an odd, fiery moon. She quickly ran back into her den and started nudging her brothers to wake them up. Sequencer Pounding wingbeats cut through the air, propelling a Nightwing mother towards her egg. The earthquake she thought. What if it disturbed my egg? Oh, fourth moons and fireballs, my poor unborn dragonet. Sequencer barreled towards the canopy the Nightwings used to have the light of the moons power the eggs. She slammed down on the treetops and let out a great sigh of relief as her egg sat nestled in the leaves. Small cracks already appeared in the shell, but as she watched, Sequencer saw the egg go from a silvery hue to a more fiery color. She thought of the prophecy she spewed out one night, and wondered if this was the egg that "turns fiery red." Is my egg the prophecized one? Sequencer daydreamed as the egg split open. Sequencer's child Bright, rosy light streamed into the eggshell. A dragonet felt the world sway, but eventually grew steady. Thumping rhythms came to a halt outside of its shell. The dragonet felt love and worry from the direction of the thumps, and felt an urge to reach out to it. It pushed at the shell, cracking the walls and creating openings. Eventually, the walls dropped away to reveal the bright, beautiful sky, with one very full moon and a fireball almost as large as the moons. The moonlight reflected fiery teardrop scales on the dragonet as large, gentle talons caressed the newborn. A warm, loving voice whispered to the dragonet, "You are my Skyfire." Flashes of rumbling, blood red eyes, flames, and sadness came rushing at the dragonet, but most importantly, love and belonging seeped into its mind. "Nothing in this world can replace you, my darling." Chapter 1 Saraph Saraph trotted out of the mud hut, looking for the warmest mud puddle by her den. The odd, fiery ball heated the earth very well, according to her vision, and had no trouble sinking into a toasty hole with only her ears poking out. Today, she was going to a small school in Possibility called Three Moons Academy. There, Saraph was going to learn how to see more things with her odd heatsight, and if there was any way she couldn't go blind when breathing fire. She fluttered her ears in excitement, and heard heavy footsteps. Multiple sets of footsteps, in fact. Saraph smiled under the mud and wondered how long it would take for her brothers to find her. Peak's voice said, "Have you guys seen Saraph?" Glen thudded up to her mud puddle and said, "Ah, just look for the warmest mud puddle." She then felt talons on her head and got pulled out by Glen. "See," he chirped. "Now we have ourselves a Saraph." Alpen huffed and said, "Sara, you need to get going to that school. Here, we packed you some snacks and a clay good luck charm." He pressed a small pouch into her talons. She nodded thoughtfully, unable to speak because she was mute. Saraph signed a quick thank you and flew towards the Academy. Ah crud. I don't think I'll finish this. Sorry. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Aryafire1) Category:Fanfictions